Arachne's Life
by SakuraBlossomConfetti
Summary: Lady Arachne is just known as a villain but there's so much more that went on that the camera didn't show, possibly M rated later, there are no OC's and this is a story of her life beginning to end, with a little romance sprinkled in ;)
1. Arachne's Awakening

Arachne Gorgon. Eldest of 3 sisters and Queen of Arachnephobia. She was born a wealthy little witch in a hidden away palace. Witches were not welcome in society but she didn't mind for she did not care much for society or its judgment.

She has long raven hair tied in a neat bun with two loose wavy stands framing either side of her face. Her complexion is a pale porcelain color with dark ruby painted lips, and sapphire blue eyes with the pale marking of a spider web in the center. Curtaining her eyes are long black wispy lashes and thin eyebrows. She wore a long floor length black dress that was fitted perfectly to her feminine figure, a large bust, thin waist, and wide hips. It had a low cut sweetheart neckline with a netted spider web decoration to hold her chest up. And to finish her look long black gloves starting at her forearm and stopping at her delicate wrists, draped down to her feet with an elegant claw like appearance.

As a child she was quiet and very cunning, her parents don't exactly neglect her but they were very busy and didn't pay much attention to little Arachne. Not that they were very loving and emotional people to anyone for that matter. Always very quiet and distant and yet willing to fight for their children and home. Arachne's younger sister Medusa was a menace though. Always in trouble and pestering everyone in anyway she could. Shaula, the youngest of the three, was more quiet but still very misbehaved. All three sisters kept their distance knowing when around each other it only caused trouble. Shaula left home early at 16 years old to attend some academy undercover. And Medusa eventually left home as well at around 18 to study potions and medicine. Arachne left at 19 to be alone in her own palace hidden away from even family so she herself could study magic and weaponry. She was technically an inventor in some ways, she created many machines and weapons and even magic. She really wanted to study and prefect one thing: people who can turn into weapons. To do this she needed a witches soul and so she took one and made her first demon weapon. Already targeted by the grim reapers for being a witch, she was now targeted by her fellow witches as well. It seemed everyone wanted her to die in one way or another when really her "crime" was the taking of an old witches soul who wreaked havoc on many innocents. She brought weapons to life and considered them her own children. Over time she created an organization for herself and her studies, Arachnephobia.

"Giriko, they're back." Arachne's velvet like voice woke the sleeping chainsaw from his beer coma. Giriko is her first ever demon weapon creation, and easily her strongest. Half man, half chainsaw. He had spiky dark blonde hair, a white tank top with an expensive white fur trimmed coat on top, and dark blue jeans. On his hand he wore a large brown enchanter's glove with a large silver gear on the back of it. He didn't look like much but he was an excellent fighter and Arachne counted on him to protect her and her castle since she was in hiding and couldn't let herself be seen.

"Giriko, the academy students are awfully close to the perimeter, go chase them off please." She asked.

"Those little brats are back bothering you again?" he took a swig from his flask of god knows what kind of drink, "I'll get em' big sis." he grinned at her before standing and leaving to find the intruders.

They are not siblings but Giriko often calls Arachne "big sis" or "sister" as a more friendly title and out of the way he views her, although if anything she is more like a mother to him.

Arachne smiled slightly as he went to do his task, she then looked to the desk next to her and noticed a picture in a thin frame next to Giriko's bedside, a picture a him and her. Written over the glass in black pen it read "Big sis". She smiled thinking it was sweet of him to have such things and then she went to her own room. Her room was significantly cleaner and had a large bed in the center with white sheets, black posts, and purple curtains on top. Her room was lit with soft pink lighting and had no windows to keep it dark and more importantly (to her servants) safe. There wasn't much in her room besides the bed and a wardrobe against one of the walls.

She layed halfway down on the edge of her bed with her knees still hanging over the edge. The pink lighting made her look almost like a glowing angel.

knock at the door*

"My lady, Giriko has scared off the threat and has left to visit the enchanters village" she recognized the voice of her butler mosquito behind the door. Mosquito was not a weapon but he wasn't human. She didn't question it much and assumed he was some type of vampire or monster. Mosquito is able to shape shift from previous forms he's lived in his life. When he assumed the role of her butler he became a very tall thin man with a black suit and slicked back short black hair. His bow tie was an elegant shredded cloth with a simple bat in the center. He stood probably 5 inches taller than Arachne who is already quite tall.

"Thank you for the information mosquito. I'll be ready and in the dining hall for dinner in a few minutes." she told him from inside her room as she stood.

"Yes of course my lady." he replied.

Mosquito's relationship with Arachne is far more formal than Giriko's but he does not consider her family like Giriko. To be truthful he loves her though he would never say it to her. He would rather just spend his life protecting her and help her fulfill her dreams.

Arachne walked down to the first floor dining room and sat down at the head of the table with Mosquito next to her. As they were served their meal the quiet hall was disrupted with alarms and ringing and loud crashing. Immediately everyone in the room sprang from their seats and all residents in the castle were ready and surprised. No one had ever gotten close enough to sound all alarms, especially inside the castle.

"Mosquito! What's going on?" Arachne frantically asked. Mosquito was also head of security for Arachnephobia.

"Someone has breached the castle! They're inside my lady, I don't know how they've even found us though?!" He panicked thinking of who could be able to even get inside and avoid all the traps, security, cameras, and motion censors. Lord Death.

Suddenly the back wall broke down and the shinigami/grim reaper known as Lord Death burst threw in a blaze of blue fire.

"I've come to exterminate the witch Arachne! And all members of Arachnephobia shall perish with her!" Lord Death's deep voice boomed through the large room and his intentions were clear.

Arachne's POV

No this can't be happening... how did the reaper find us? My soul protection spell is always on so he can't sense me, and I've made sure my castle is undetectable. Any academy scouts who come within a 5 mile radius are chased away. All my servants wear masks so they are unknown to be followers of mine in their everyday lives. Someone must have told him and his academy where we are! But who would do such a thing? And who knows our location? MEDUSA.That blasted snake woman! It has to be her... todestroy everything I've worked so hard to protect and study... I cannot let that happen no matter what.

Narrator Speaking

Arachne silently slipped out a back door behind the table while the grim reaper was distracted, only Mosquito noticed her leave but he did not dare say a word, it would attract Lord Death's attention to her presence. Lord Death could not tell where Arachne was because of her soul protection spell. But he did know she was somewhere on the perimeter.

Arachne ran through the long halls down the stairs past the servants quarters and past all the screaming and explosions of the Arachnephobia. Painful hot tears burned her pale blue eyes as she ran. She knew she had to get to Giriko in Loew village. He could protect and hide her soul from the reaper's wrath. Mosquito was smart and powerful enough to escape but he can't protect her like Giriko's enchanter abilities allowed him to. Finally Arachne made it to the castle entrance and now she can run to the village and be safe-

"I'VE FOUND YOU." Lord Death's booming voice cut through any hope Arachne had. His large black silloette seemed to block out the sky. His huge claws (which match her gloves) swiftly slashed her pale shoulder with enough impact to audibly hear it break. She screamed out in pain and pure terror. She was knocked back easily ten feet and stumbled quickly to her feet.

Arachne's POV

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! "Cast paralyzing webs." I'll cast a spell that shoots invisible web like threads that paralyze anything they touch. I can cast it on my shoulder to numb the pain so I can continue on. Paralyzing webs is usually a defensive spell I use to stop opponents from attacking but it comes in handy for my own injuries as well. Until I can cast a healing ritual I can't move my arm but it no longer hurts. I need to escape but that damn shinigami is way too powerful to face in a 1v1. I'll lose for sure if this continues, my only choice is to run!

"Speed crawler! Illusive venom! " These will help me run at impossible speed and hide my energy so once I've hidden I'm not trackable. The reaper is right behind me though I'm barely faster than him! I just need to get into the forest leading to Loew village then I can slip away in the trees, Lord Death is too big to follow me through the thick brush.

"Get back here you wretched witch! I'll kill you I swear it!" Lord Death called as he started to slow down clearly tired. Yes I'm at the forest! Ouch but its so thick all the branches are overgrown and they're cutting me. My dress is ripped and my face is all cut up and dammit my spells are wearing off since I'm losing so much energy! My shoulder is starting to hurt again and I'm slowing down but Giriko should be able to sense me soon!

Narrator

As she reached the village she knew where to go. An old warehouse Giriko stored golems inside. She had a plan to hide her soul inside a golem and turn her body into spiders to spread out across the world to work as her spys until she awakens again. She knew Giriko would immediately know what had happened when he saw a soul inside a golem. So reluctantly she sealed her violet purple soul away and disguarded her body into spiders and as her body transformed a final tear fell.

The next day at the castle:

Mosquito informed all members of Arachnephobia that their leader is dead. Only Giriko and Mosquito knew that isn't true, their mistress isn't technically dead but her soul is in a kind of sleep mode and her body is destroyed. They did not know when she would awaken but they would stay faithful. Giriko decided to go under the radar and live a "normal" life until Arachne returned. He would hide his rage and powers from the world. He can use his enchanters powers to stay alive for as long as he isn't wounded, he won't die of old age or anything but if he is stabbed for example he can die. He officially moved into Loew village to guard the golem and protect Arachne's soul.

Mosquito vowed to continue to secretly regather Arachnephobia and make her empire stronger than ever so when Arachne came back she would be pleased and have the power to strike back at the academy. He had her castle relocated and rebuilt. He would continue to work as hard as possible even in her absence.

Unknown to them Arachne was watching everything they did through the eyes of the spiders made from her body. She could not act, move, or speak in this state however. Only observe from the perspective of a small creature.

800 years came and went and she wa still "sleeping" her servants continued to work hard although many died purely of old age. Very few were immortal like Giriko and Mosquito. In the rest of the world wars came and went, technology improved, transportation became easier, and her demon weapons now worked for the DWMA, the same academy Lord Death ran to kill all witches. Lord Death presumed Arachne died somewhere in the forest from injuries since her organization seemed to disappear off of his radar. He had bigger problems now anyway. The kishin Asura has awakened and is spreading madness throughout the world. This is just the thing Arachne needed to awaken. To revive herself she needed high madness energy wavelengths provided by a kishin. Finally after eight centuries of doing nothing she could be free and reunited with her body.

Giriko and Mosquito knew with the revival of Asura would bring Arachne back to life so Mosquito prepared a welcome party at the castle and a limousine to escort her back to Arachnephobia. Giriko readied himself by sharpening his chain saw blades and escorting 3 academy students to the golem as a trap for them. Arachne watched and gathered her powers, she will be tired and have trouble walking let alone fighting when she revives. As Giriko fought the students who wanted to destroy the golem one student got a hit in and slashed the golems side open. Instantly Arachne shot her paralyzing webs out into the wound and at the student. She still needed to gather her spiders so she would have to hang on a few more minutes as the thousands of spiders crawled up the golem. Slowly her silloette started to form in the spiders until her figure stepped out of the swarm. An eager Giriko watched from a couple yards away. He couldn't help but smile and slightly blush as she emerged from the spiders with such mystifying elegance. She looked like sleeping beauty waking up for the first time as her pale striking blue eyes fluttered open.

Arachne's POV

Finally. After 8 centuries I'm able to move and breathe and go home. All it took was the kishin's revival, I guess that means Asura saved me... I'd like to return the favor and take care of him. Ah I must handle the situation in front of me now. Three academy students and a death scythe want Giriko and I dead. At the moment I can't fight I'm barely able to stand, we need to retreat.

"Giriko-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LADY?! I'M BUSY!" he shouted back in mindless frustration from starting to lose the fight against the death scythe. Arachne was not in the mood for immaturity though. Two angry glowing violet eyes peered above an elegant black fan as she sat on one of the golems shoulders.

"Giriko. I detest children who shout. Shouldn't you know that by now? " Arachne said in a calm but threatening voice. Instantly Giriko got the message.

"How may I help you my lady?" now innocently smiling up at her like a completely different man.

"It's time for our retreat. Someone is waiting for us." she said patiently.

"retreat?" Giriko did not like to retreat but when he noticed how tired the golem was he knew they had no choice so he walked over and helped Arachne off of the golems shoulder. As she jumped down to him he called back at the death scythe "We'll finish this later death scythe."

Giriko's POV

Dammit, I really wanted to kill those guys, especially that cocky little death scythe. Emeth (the golem) is really tired he can barely fight anymore. That means big sis (Arachne) is probably just as tired. She doesn't look like she's struggling though? Just as always she's standing tall and strait not out of breath or flushed. Well her eyes are kinda tired looking but they're usually partially closed so that's not really new. But by the look of the golem and her not joining in the fight sis is exhausted. I'll carry her till we find Mosquito.

Arachne was honestly glad Giriko got the hint that she needed assistance it would've been a little embarrassing to ask. Although she didn't expect him to just lift her into his arms bridal style without warning and ride away from the fight on his chains. She fit well in his embrace and simply held her fan elegantly over her face. It took about 6 minutes before they were far enough and Arachne would walk the few yards to the car. She did not want Mosquito to see Giriko holding her. Those two constantly fought and argued so seeing Giriko holding her like that would surely piss Mosquito off. When they were walking the two came upon a red carpet leading to a luxurious black limousine. Giriko was mostly wondering how the hell Mosquito got a red carpet in the middle of the forest. Next to the limo was Mosquito but he was no longer the tall attractive vampire he was 800 years ago. He had shifted his form to an short old man with a pointy nose and top hat. And when I say short I mean short. With the tall top hat he only stood around an inch or two taller than the vehicle's tire. He barely came above Arachne's knees. She was a tall woman but good lord Mosquito had shrunk. He used to be taller than she was.

"Lady Arachne, I've been awaiting your arrival, I've prepared some champagne for you as well." the small man said proudly.

"Yes... thank you Mosquito." she was a little taken aback by his new appearance. While "sleeping" over the years she did see him transform several times including this transformation but that was through the eyes of a small spider, from that perspective he was still quite larger. So she was surprised to see just how small he had really become. She got into the back of the limousine on the drivers side and Giriko sat next to her on the opposite side. Arachne quietly sipped her champagne while Giriko grumbled to himself.

"God this car is so cramped and stuffy." he complained. He then activated his chainsaw leg and sawed off the roof of the car and kicked it away with one swift motion causing glass shards to rain down. "There, that's better." he grinned knowing full well Mosquito worked very hard to get this car perfect for his mistress who simply glared over her fan which now covered all except her eyes.

"YOU DAMN PUNK!" Mosquito fumed from the drivers seat furious at the chainsaw man. "WHAT IF THE GLASS HAD HIT LADY ARACHNE?!" he was red as blood with rage.

"Whattt look she's fine, I'm not stupid enough to let her get hurt old man." Giriko retorted.

"Who are you calling old?! I'll cut you into tiny pieces you disrespectful punk!"

"Shut up, we all know you only follow big sis because you wanna get in her dress~" at this comment Mosquito turned bright red but not out of rage, as he was about to fire back at Giriko, Arachne chimed in.

"Enough fighting. I'm exhausted, just hurry back to the castle. And Giriko, do not say such lewd things concerning me again." Her velvet like voice was calm but laced with warning and threat. After that neither men argued and Mosquito just began driving while Giriko looked out what was left of his window while grumbling something about it being just a joke. Arachne just kept her fan at her face and looked out her own shattered window (thanks to Giriko). She thought about that last comment towards Mosquito that Giriko made and she knew it was at least partially true. She isn't blind she can tell Mosquito likes her more than a normal butler would admire their master. She pushed the thought away and just admired the tranquility of the forest around them filled with wild flowers.

Of course Giriko doesn't know how to keep quiet for long and after around 15 minutes of driving he spoke again.

"So sis what are you going to do about the kishin Asura?" He inquired.

"I would like to form an alliance with him, he could be very beneficial to Arachnephobia and our plans." she said plainly as she folded her fan and set it in her lap.

"My Lady, are you sure that's a wise decision? The kishin is a god of madness who's able to swallow souls like candy. It could be dangerous..." Mosquito said with a concerned look on his face.

He did not trust Asura. Asura is Lord Death's son. But grim reapers don't have to have a female partner to have a child, Lord Death took a piece of his own soul and gave it a body. But Lord Death purposely took the piece of his soul that contained all of his fear and anxiety to rid himself of it all. Asura is the embodyment of paranoia and nightmares. He is a very unstable being. All this fear made him power hungry and he started consuming human souls, that is how he became a kishin.

"I'm sure his power will be more than worth it, after all every organization in the world wants to either kill him, or make an alliance with him." the spider witch replied confidently.

At Baba Yaga Castle

This time her kingdom is underground in the middle of the rainforest. As she, Mosquito, and Giriko walked through a cave to the front of the huge spider shaped palace they were surrounded by thousands of eyes. Giriko flinched at the sight and Mosquito just looked around them while Arachne stood her ground with a grin on her porcelain face. Cheering started in the distance quietly at first and then becoming louder.

"LADY ARACHNE, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR REVIVAL!" from the darkness came every member of her organization chanting and cheering for the revival of their leader. Thousands of her followers all dressed in black robes with a simple white spider mask jumped and cheered for the elegant woman before them. A smug smile crossed Arachne's face before she said quietly to herself:

"I will defeat you, _death_."


	2. Mosquito's Mistake

Disclaimer: this chapter is a but romantic and cliche ;) If you aren't comfortable with that you can just read the first 2 paragraphs and skip to the next chapter. No actual sex or anything but slight vague mention of nudity and sexy scene. Thanks!

Mosquito(manga appearance) x Arachne

Please review and tell me who you ship Arachne with, I guarantee there will most likely be moments for each character :)

* * *

When Arachne's welcoming party finished she quickly went to her room. Surprisingly it was the same as her old castle's room. Everything was exactly like it was 800 years ago, an exact replica. She knew this was definitely Mosquito's doing, only he would think to do this, and he along with a few maids were the only ones who were even allowed in her bedroom. She was the queen and she didn't like people invading her privacy. Special maids were allowed in only when necessary, for example if Arachne was ill and couldn't leave her room they would serve her. And Mosquito being her butler of course was permitted inside when he needed to report news or she needed him. Giriko was technically allowed but never really needed in her chambers so he had never entered. Everything was all the same except a few irreplaceable items that had been destroyed. Her room still had the large bed, simple wardrobe, and a galaxy holographic ceiling to look like there was no ceiling at all, just stars.

It was already midnight by the time she went to bed despite how tired she was all her followers wanted to personally congratulate her and say hello. That seemed like it took forever to her. She appreciated the welcome but all she wanted to do was rest as Giriko immediately started drinking and partying, while Mosquito just seemed to follow her around and talk about plans and the new castle and crying about how happy he is that she's returned. She truly had the busiest day in eight centuries.

As she reflected on the days events she changed into her night gown: a long lacey thin black silk dress that fit like a robe. It had long flowing loose sleeves and a very low cut v shaped neckline. When she went to take her hair down a click at the door interrupted her. It was Mosquito, now back to his tall attractive vampire form, he opened the door and opened his mouth to speak until he looked up and dropped the papers he was holding. In front of him stood the gorgeous Arachne, half dressed with her transparent robe partially open and exposing her. Her long wavy midnight black hair slowly fell out of the neat bun and down to her delicate waist. The soft pink lighting in the dark room made her look even more beautiful and angelic then she already was. His ghostly pale vampire face instantly turned a bright red as he couldn't help but stare at the woman he's loved for at least 900 years. Arachne turned around towards the door wide eyed. They both froze for a moment before Arachne spoke,

"_It's rude to stare._" she said sarcastically with a smirk as she slightly closed her robe and folded her arms.

"**M-my lady! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to- I mean- I didn't know you were-**" he started panicking and trying to look away as his face turned an even brighter red from her teasing comment.

"_Is there something you need, Mosquito? Or did you just come to watch me dress?_ " Clearly amused and unbothered by the situation she took a step closer to the flustered butler.

"ah- I um, oh yes! I erm- have a report on the moral manipulation machine's progress!" He frantically picked up the papers he had previously dropped making them scatter. Arachne simply made an interested hum and held out her hand. After gathering all the papers he could, he quickly stood and walked over to his Queen to hand her the report before tripping over himself and landing on top of her onto the bed.This was something even Arachne was not expecting. Arachne's pale cheeks flushed a brilliant red and at this point Mosquito looked like a cherry. The normally stoic and mature butler now had his mistress and technically boss in a pinned position on top of her luxurious bedspread. His right knee between her upper thigh and the other on the left side of her. His gloved hands pinning her small wrists into the sheets and body leaning over her. He couldn't help but look down and notice her large chest breathing heavily from surprise. Her soft vulnerable skin beneath him. Her eyes instantly went wide, nothing like this had ever happened and she didn't know what to do. A thousand thoughts went through her brain, one being to just kill him out of survival instinct, luckily before that plan went into action he quickly flew up and off of her.

"**_I AM SO SORRY MY LADY!_** " he quickly backed up to the far wall to give her as much space as possible. She quickly sat up on the bed and covered herself more effectively this time. Her face still slightly flushed. When he first walked in accidentally on her she didn't mind and thought it would be fun to tease him, but she_ did not_ think this would happen with him on top of her. Mosquito still stood against the wall babbling apologies and begging for mercy as she composed herself. She wasn't mad, she knew it was an accident, although if he had done it on purpose and actually attacked her she would kill him. But now she had calmed herself and looked over to the terrified Mosquito in the corner of her room.

"Mosquito, thank you for the report you may leave now." She quietly said without looking at him.

"B-but my lady I-" he started before being cut off.

"Its alright Mosquito, you aren't in trouble at all. I'll look at the report before i go to bed thank you." And after that he quickly composed himself and scurried out of the room still blushing slightly. He couldn't believe he made such an embarrassing blunder, two very embarrassing mistakes! As he walked to his room he couldn't help but think about her beautiful figure that he mistakenly saw. He will be sure to remember to knock next time...

After he left Arachne walked over and picked up the papers and made a pleased hum at seeing the machine is coming along very well. This machine could help Asura calm down and be less dangerous if they're able to get him to join Arachnephobia. As she got in bed and turned out the lights she wondered what Asura is actually like, and whether be would even be sane enough to speak with.Tomorrow she will use her spiders to search for him, then they will pay the kishin a visit...


	3. A family reunion

When Arachne awoke she sat up and looked around her room, she couldn't tell what time it was from the lack of windows and her room was always dimly lit. She stood up in a sleepy daze and slowly walked to her wall. Placing her hand on the wall she summoned a vanity mirror and desk with small yellow light bulbs framing it. She took a seat and began to brush her hair. She didn't use alot of makeup, just a dark red lipstick. Her skin was already and soft and even, her lashes long enough to look like extensions and she didn't feel the need for much more than that. After brushing her long hair she tied it up in the double bun she always wore. When she finished that she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a lavish black gown. It had rose patterned lace sleeves and a high laced collar to match. It still had the low cut sweat heart neckline and floor length skirt. She placed her night gown on the edge of her bed to have a maid fold and put away later. When she was ready she walked to her huge purple double doors and opened them with magic, she couldn't be bothered to push the heavy doors open herself. When she walked into the hall several servants stood at attention including Mosquito. He slightly blushed and looked away when he saw her, still embarrassed from last night. She began walking to the dining hall for breakfast and as she walked Mosquito walked beside her and 4 servants walked behind them. Her heels clicked gracefully across the black tiled floor.

"Lady Arachne, the moral manipulation machine is progressing well, we've taken the liberty of hiring some extra security to watch over it during construction. His name is Mafune, he's a very skilled samurai. But I'm afraid he wants something in return for guarding it." Mosquito spoke as they walked the long halls.

"Oh? And what does he want in return?" she asked sceptically.

"He wants us to guarantee the safety of the witch Angela. She's only six or seven years old and the grim reaper is already after her for being a witch."

Arachne paused for a moment. She hated the thought and fact that the academy would kill even a child just because they were born a witch. She herself was a witch and she remembered the constant assassination attempts on her own life, she didn't even have to think about her answer.

"Its a deal, we will protect Angela in exchange for Mafune's skills." she said with certainty in her voice. Besides this samurai was known as the "Sword God" his combat skills were legendary, it would be extremely beneficial to have him as an ally. Plus when Angela grows up she could be very powerful with Arachne as her mentor.

When they reached the dining room Giriko was already seated and clearly drunk next to Arachne's seat at the head of the table. Truly a banquet fit for a queen was layed out across the long table. She took her seat and noticed Mosquito sat next to her. She had a special bottle of wine for Mosquito to reward him for finding Mafune and convincing him to join Arachnephobia.

"Here Mosquito, as a reward for your recent efforts take this, a nice glass of wine should do you good." she said smiling as she filled his glass. He instantly lit up with joy and thanked her. As he went to take a sip Giriko chimed in.

"Unless its poisoned..." he said purposely to annoy Mosquito. "With me around Arachne won't need you for much longer old man, I'd watch your back if i were you" he commented trying his best to trigger and offend him. Mosquito paused for a moment and then downed the whole glass. Arachne didn't know what Giriko was trying to prove but she could tell it was intentionally provoking the vampire.

"If anyone is leaving its you chainsaw boy!" Mosquito replied now very angry. After a few more minutes of back and forth fighting Arachne lost interest and went back to her meal.

As she thought about their behavior she recalled they both used to sit a few seats away and now that she thought about it both of them followed her more closely lately. Mosquito used to walk a few feet behind her and now he walked next to her, and Giriko usually walked several impatient feet ahead of her but now he seems to have purposely slowed his pace to walk at her side. He even began to call her "Arachne" instead of "Sis" or "Boss". He's always been the most informal of her followers, never calling her by her titles and just nicknames he'd come up with.

As they ate a low level servant came running inside loudly and disrupting her thoughts. The servant sounded like a young lady but with the cloak and mask you couldn't see her.

"Lady Arachne!" the servant called, catching the attention of everyone in the room. It was considered impolite to just run up and speak without permission.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied with a monotone voice slightly annoyed from being disturbed.

"Lady Arachne you have a visitor!" she spoke as she ran towards the table.

"A visitor? Who?" as she asked, both Mosquito and Giriko stood from their seats curiously.

"Forgive me my lady, but she claims to be your little sister..." the servant said nervously. Arachne paused before opening her fan and holding it to her face and standing up at her full height.

"I see... bring her to my throne room." she said with a bit of an evil chuckle. She knew exactly who was here to visit her. The servant ran off and Arachne began to head to her web throne and once again Mosquito and Giriko walked next to her. When she reached her throne room she cast a gigantic spiders web into the air. It was at least 30 feet in diameter with herself elegantly laying in the center; fan covering her face. Thick fog covered the stone floor beneath her web with stone pillars here and there in the unlit room. Small footsteps approached slowly and out of the fog came Medusa. Who had now possessed the body of an innocent little girl named Rachel.

"My my, look at that _adorable_ little body you've stolen this time Medusa." Arachne started as Medusa grinned.

"I've found I can get away with quite a bit in this body." Medusa said with a voice as if she was showing off.

"_Why are you here Medusa?_ " Arachne said with a suddenly serious and threatening tone.

"Oh come now Arachne, we are both a pair of newly revived sisters let's put things behind us and forget the past." With that comment Arachne was_ not happy. In fact she was pissed._ "oh and I wanted to tell you that I've found an undercover job at the academy, I'm the school nurse. Its quite fun I'll admit." Medusa smiled as glowing red eyes peered over her fan to glare at the small blonde Medusa.

"You were the one who told the grim reaper where I was 800 years ago."

"Oh come now sister, you're still upset about that? It was just a few cuts and a broken shoulder..." Medusa sarcastically hissed back. Within seconds of that remark Giriko, Mosquito, and Mafune had Medusa surrounded and ready to kill her.

"Ah well look at this welcome party you've prepared for me haha, but I'm afraid I'm no good at parties I'll take my leave now..."

"I'll show her out my lady!" called the servant girl from before.

As Medusa walked away Giriko asked, "Are you sure its okay to just let her leave unharmed?"

"Its fine, I'll get my revenge on her soon enough. I have more pressing matters to attend to anyway... she's always been such an obnoxious troublesome girl." Arachne replied still glaring at the smiling Medusa.

* * *

"Lady Medusa! You can't keep showing up here! If Arachne found out I was your spy she'd kill me for sure!!!" cried the servant girl from earlier, the one who had told Arachne that she had a visitor.

"Then you better do your job well if you don't want to be caught, Eruka." Medusa said with no sympathy. "And if you stop being my spy I'll just have my snakes kill you" she smiled manically. Eruka looked like she wanted to cry, being stuck as Medusa's slave was one of the worst fates anyone could have.

"I'll be borrowing this." Medusa said as she took an old broom stick from outside the castle and flew away. Eruka simply put her mask back on and ran back inside the castle to work.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the throne room Arachne got to work, she sent thousands of spiders across the world to find Asura.

After several hours of searching a spider came across a hidden away castle in the side of a mountain all the way in the Himalayas. Controlling the spider Arachne went inside and instantly sensed the madness. Her spider went closer and closer to the source until she saw him. Curled up in a ball of debris, Asura sat. He wore a red and black thinly striped button up top and black pants but his most defining feature was the scarf like bandages thickly wrapped around his face, hiding it. You could vaguely see black wisps of hair poking out from the wrappings on his face. His hands each had 3 eyes tattooed on them. The room was red and gold themed with destroyed red pillars and a dark stone floor. Outside the castle was just a stone star case leading to it from the bottom of the mountain but everything else was covered in snow. As her spider crept closer to see Asura one of his scarves quickly lashed without warning and killed it. Asura grinned.

"_I've found you_" Arachne smiled.


	4. A harsh greeting

The next morning Arachne woke in her room, her silk night gown on and pink lights as always. She was excited this morning, today she would go to find the kishin Asura. She quickly got up and did her hair in the usual style and her normal black dress. But since Asura was hiding in the snowy mountains she set a long for length burgundy red coat aside for when she leaves. It was as long as her dress and had gold fur trim, she chose it because it matches the color theme of Asura's castle. She painted her lips the same burgundy red and as she did so, a knock came from her door. She paused slightly before saying, "come in." Slowly the doors opened and Giriko walked in.

"Hey Arachne, the transportation is ready whenever you are. The old man got everything all set up, ya need anything?" he said as he looked around he room seeing as he'd never been inside.

"Very good, thank you Giriko and no i don't need anything else. I'll be ready in a minute." she said as she continued to paint her lips. As she stood Giriko walked over and helped her put on her coat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know the guy at all, why not just send me and Mosquito for you?" he asked as they walked out of the room.

"He would never trust our alliance if anyone but the leader went to see him. We only have one shot to gain the kishin's power, we have to risk it."

Together they walked out the castle and to the limousine Mosquito had prepared for her. He was back in his tiny form for whatever reason and stood in front of the car and opened the door for her and purposely shut it before Giriko could get in just to stick it to him. Giriko grumbled before walking around to the other side of the car and opening his own door. The drive was hours long and pretty quiet, no one really spoke exceptexcept Giriko mumbling about things and occasionally criticizing Mosquito's driving to mess with him. The spider witch sat looking out the window sipping a glass of red wine, lost in thoughts and worries. She wondered how hard it would be to convince Asura to join Arachnephobia. He was a god of madness, he might not even comprehend her offer lost in his anxiety and fears and insanity. He was made out of insanity and paranoia, she would have to calm him down to keep him stable and from destroying her palace if he joined.

When the reached the mountain a huge snow covered stair case led up to the top. From the bottom they could already sense Asura's madness wavelengths. Any normal_ human_ would've gone crazy being this close. All three of them began to walk up the long staircase, Giriko cursed at how long it would take while Mosquito apologized to his mistress for the fact that she had to walk up the long stairs herself. Normally for long distances Giriko would carry her as Mosquito flew with them, but the icy cold made Giriko very clumsy and unable to carry her. She personally didn't mind the walk and just quietly dismissed them both as she ascended the stairs. Several times Giriko slipped on the icy stairs and yelled curse words at the snow. Mosquito was not a fan of the cold so he just walked as fast as possible to get this over with. Arachne gracefully walked up the cold stone steps, careful not to fall, unlike Giriko who continued to trip every few steps. When they reached the top huge red wooden doors with gold trim stood in front of them. The kishin was beyond these doors... They had arrived finally.

"HEY ASSHOLE OPEN UP, WE WALKED ALL THE WAY UP YOUR DAMN STAIRS TO SEE YOU!" Giriko shouted without warning, clearly frustrated. The doors did not budge and all that could be heard was the blizzard around them. Giriko banged on the giant doors loudly while Mosquito shook his head and Arachne stood back watching impatiently.

"That's the kishin in there, you won't bother him more than a buzzing fly." Mosquito said as he walked up to the younger.

"_Well maybe he would like to hear the cries of a Mosquito._" Giriko threatened. As Mosquito began to say something back, Arachne stepped forward walking past them and to the doors.

"L-lady Arachne, wait-" Mosquito called but as she stood in front of the doors, they opened all on their own, revealing darkness. Huge chaotic peacock colored demonic eyes scittered around the darkness screeching latin giberish. Mosquito and Giriko flinched and jumped back but Arachne stood unafraid or intimidated, knowing it was just an illusion of Asura's madness.

"Don't worry boys, I'll go on my own. You can wait out here." Arachne spoke with confidence as she walked into the darkness without hesitation.

"_Lady Arachne-..._" Mosquito quietly called unsure what to do as the doors closed leaving the men outside.

* * *

As the Gothic woman walked inside more eyes appeared around her in attempt to scare her away. She took a few steps further with clicking heels before saying loud enough for him to hear,

"Greetings Kishin Asura, I am Lady Arachne. I seek an alliance with you, I have heard of your power and wish to speak with you, I mean you no harm, please come out." She stood patiently before seeing the back of the long red hall light up just enough to see Asura sitting on a pile of debris biting his fingers anxiously. He wore black pants and a dark red and black striped dress shirt. Over his face scarf like bandages covered his entire head and wisped out like arms hovering around him. Over his eyes the scarves had three demonic eye designs over his presumably real ones. Black tuffs of hair with white highlights poked out randomly through the cracks of his scarves. His hands had the same eyes tattooed on the back. His mouth revealed sharp filed teeth as he knawed on his hands, most likely a coping technique.

"**_Go away..._**" he hissed.

"I am queen of Arachnephobia, I am alone and unarmed, please come out and speak with me. I grow tired of hide and seek." She spoke taking a couple steps closer still unable to see him clearly.

"**_I don't care..._**" he replied with almost resentment in his voice.

"Some say you hide away in this mountain because you are scared, I think its because you're smart and regaining your power. _But perhaps I'm wrong, maybe you are the coward everyone says you are_." she said intentionally trying to provoke him to come out and speak.

**_*CRASHHH*_**

Two of his scarves slammed the stone on either side of her smashing the bricks threateningly. It was clearly a warning.

"Are you really this intimidated by a lone woman? _That's almost cute._" That comment was her last. Quick as a flash the scarves wrapped around her waist tying her arms tightly to her sides, then just as fast the scarves lifted her into the air as if she were light as a feather, **_and slammed her body hard into a large pillar._**

**_*CRACK*_**

Audibly a bone snapped and the pillar was smashed. She cried out briefly in pain and before she could say anything she was slammed into another pillar without mercy or effort. Slowly then he lifted her in front of him as he began to knaw on his hands quicker and quicker.

"_I found you._ We have both suffered from the reaper, and history will repeat itself if we do not work together. _Do you really want to be trapped in a prison of your own skin again?_ " She asked slightly out of breath and injured. But she would not show her pain or discomfort. With her restrained like this she can't use her numbing spell to help her, she must show she will not leave without a yes. Trying her best to put on a brave face in front of a god of insanity. She noticed with every hit, his madness seemed to try to creep into her mind. _She could not let that happen. It would mean certain death and total loss of all sanity if he got to her._

As she was lost in thought- **_*SLAM*_**

Again he threw her, she felt her spine hit hard against the wood, buy this time into the heavy red doors. She coughed up black blood and tried to catch her breath but before she could- **_*BOOM* _**Asura threw hundreds of small pillars around her, pinning her figure to the door. He began to release get restraints and she once again attempted to catch her breath. But it didn't last long after only a second two more scarves lashed out this time around her throat choking her. She coughed and gagged trying to breathe but couldn't.

"_please I'll give you everything, my castle, my power, my soul- everything is at your service._" she began to plead very uncharacteristically of her. To this Asura only manically laughed to himself as she realized his madness was coming over her. Darkness came over her.


	5. Taming Madness

This scene takes place in the room with the little demon that lives in Soul's mind from the black blood and has now entered Arachne through Asura's madness.

* * *

After the darkness covered her, her mind went blank for a little while until she was awakened by the sound of music in the distance. She opened her eyes and everything was dark, she wasn't hurt or in pain and her coat was gone. She was now just in her usual outfit. She was being consumed by Asura's madness and she knew it. In the distance a red door floated in the middle of the blackness, the music was coming from inside. As she walked to the door the music got louder, it was a strange jazz that was certainly not to her taste but she entered anyway seeing as there wasn't anywhere else to go. The room was small and had dark red curtains for walls and black and red tiles on the floor. In the middle of the room was a black piano and a small table with a chair next to it with a record player and a little lamp. Her heels clicked elegantly against the floor as she stepped towards the piano and ran her hand across the dusty surface leaving a glossy trail with her finger wiping it away.

Footsteps behind her distracted her and she turned to see a little devil looking creature. It was a demon no doubt. It had scarlet red skin and big white eyes with a black mask looking marking around them. Small white horns sat above pointy red ears and a wicked grin and large nose. It wore a black suit and dress shoes, its arms were as long as its body with large hands and painted black nails. He was very short, not quite as short as Mosquito but still small. He came up to about her waist. Behind him she noticed the door she had entered through had disappeared, _no escape._

"My my, what a curious little predicament you've found yourself in my dear." The little demon spoke as he did a little dance along to the music.

"Where is this place?" Arachne asked simply ignoring his previous comment.

"You're in your own mind, my lady. Don't you recognize it?" the demon said as he gestured around the room.

"This is not my mind. It has been tainted with the kishin's madness. I do not recognize it, and I certainly don't remember inviting _you._" She replied as she slipped her fan from her sleeve and flicked it in front of get face gracefully.

"Well that's what happens when you are careless deary, madness takes hold of you. But I can assure you this is still _your_ mind even if it's changed." The music seemed to get louder and more distorted, it bothered her.

"So where is my body if this is my mind? If I'm here then I haven't died." she asked walking over to the record player slightly glaring at it for making such wretched noise.

"You're unconscious until you are fully devoured by insanity." the demon grinned sickeningly. "You'll be dancing to my tune, my lady." he said referring to the music. It was playing the same thing over and over and over as the walls looked like they were melting away as her body did.

"So madness has invaded my mind finally?" she hummed. "_**Good**._" An evil smile of her own took over as she turned to face the demon. She snapped her fan shut and walked up to the demon who looked up at her a little confused.

"So you're giving in?" the devil grinned.

"No, _I'm taking control._" she stated. The demon flinched back as the music stopped suddenly. When he looked back up at her, she had a black mist floating around her.

"Haha, very well let's see if you can tame this madness before it ends you." The door returned and Arachne walked towards it and as she turned the handle she looked over her shoulder and said, "**_I will._**" when she opened the door white light flooded the room and she returned to her body, still wounded but alive.

* * *

Arachne slowly sat up, Asura was still in the pile of debris across the room. She had apparently fallen from where she was pinned, she felt her neck, it had been broken but luckily a witches body heals incredibly quickly. Asura faced away from her, his fear and paranoia consuming him.

Cautiously she stood and began to walk towards him, her madness seemingly canceling out his own. As she was a few feet away the kishin turned to face her, (though his face was still covered). She stood as tall as possible next to him. The static fear in his mind paused for a moment, her energy worked as a neutralizer against his own and calmed him. Much how like smoke calms angry bees. The buzzing of his constant anxiety slowed and he stood. The tension between them was thick enough to suffocate someone.

"...I'll come with you..." Asura finally said. This was the first time in his life his fear and insanity was tamed. He liked the safety of the feeling, _to feel okay for once_, he wanted to keep that feeling and he knew she was the thing that provided it. Arachne smiled and held out her hand, which he hesitantly took and then practically clung to her arm with his body, his fear still present just calmer. Together they walked to the large doors and they opened on their own once again. Mosquito and Giriko instantly jumped up not knowing what to expect, but they certainly didn't expect their queen to be bloody and injured with the kishin clinging to her side like a little kid. Asura is probably the same height or taller than Arachne but you couldn't tell with the way he huddled up appearing much weaker and smaller.

"My Lady! You're hurt!" Mosquito instantly called as he ran towards her only to be knocked back by one of Asura's scarves. Asura was scared and panicked again by the new people so personal space was definately something he silently demanded (except for Arachne). The witch laid a delicate hand on the kishin's head to calm him down and reassure him he's safe with her. Asura was like a bomb with no specific timer strapped to her chest and Mosquito and Giriko quickly realized that.

"I'm alright Mosquito but keep your distance for the moment, our new friend here is a bit jumpy. Let's get walking down the stairs its a long way and-" as she spoke she was interrupted by Asura lifting her into his arms and using his scarves as wings to fly to the bottom suddenly! Arachne let out a small yell as Asura jumped off the edge and began to fly apparently to the car. Mosquito instantly started freaking out and flew after them significantly slower.

"HEY! HEY WHAT ABOUT ME? I CAN'T FLY ASSHOLES!" Giriko yelled as he ran to the edge to see them but slipped and fell off. So Asura carried Arachne while Mosquito flew with his "magic nose" and Giriko free fell. Asura held her tight careful not to drop or hurt her as he flew with a frantic Mosquito behind them and behind him a screaming Giriko.

* * *

When they were all inside the car Mosquito sat in the drivers seat and in the back Arachne sat in the middle with Giriko bandaging her left side while Asura clung to her right side, still holding onto her waist and arm without saying a word. As Giriko tended to a cut on her forearm Arachne slightly winced at the pain while Asura ignored Giriko's glare. While Giriko fixed her arm Arachne used her magic to heal injuries on her right side. The ride was long and quiet, not even Giriko dared to speak, knowing it could trigger Asura.

When they arrived at the castle, Asura had calmed down a bit and they all walked inside, Arachne needed further medical treatment and convinced Asura to let go and go to his new room and that she would be there soon. The man hesitantly released her and followed Giriko to his new room which was supposed to be next to Arachne's room. Arachne went to her personal physician and had to be bandaged in several places especially her neck, waist, and chest were all injured badly. Nothing she couldn't handle or wouldn't heal within a few days of magic. Before going to see Asura again she walked to her throne room where Mosquito was waiting until she was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Lady Arachne?" She looked down to see the witch Angela. The one her new guard Mafune had requested they take care of. The small girl looked up at the queen with curious eyes.

"Yes, what is it? Where is the samurai who watches over you?" she asked kneeling down slightly to face the young witch. Arachne had always wanted children but had never been fortunate enough to have one.

"Mafune is working outside I think, he told me to stay in my room... but i wondered out and I'm lost... I'm sorry he said to never bother you." Angela said growing nervous.

"You're lost?" Arachne asked before holding out a bandaged hand to the girl, "I'll walk you to your room." she said with a small smile as the girl took her hand. They began walking to Mafune's quarters and Angela thanked her.

"So how did you get hurt, mistress?" the girl inquired looking at the clean white ribbons around Arachne's wrist.

"It was the hazard of visiting the kishin, I'm alright this is nothing."

"oh..." she paused, "You're really brave, Mafune told me about the kishin once. He said his name was Asura and that he's crazy strong and to avoid him." she said looking forward at the long hallway.

"...He's not wrong. Asura is very strong and dangerous, but he's also very scared and insecure." Arachne said slightly more quietly before changing the subject. "How did you find the samurai Mafune?"

"He saved me! I don't know alot before I met him though, all I know was I was kept in a dark room with tight leather straps to keep me still. I had to always be quiet otherwise this big guy who kept me would use his belt to hurt me... I got moved around alot to different places but they were all horrible. Then one day Mafune came and killed them all and took me with him! He is so nice and never hits me, he always protects me when academy kids come to kill me, he said its because I'm a witch, hey aren't you a witch too??" She told as Arachne looked down at her thinking, _she's only what? Seven? And she's been through all this?_ "Yes, I am a spider witch." Arachne replied still thinking of how Mafune had apparently saved this little girl without hesitation. "You know, as long as you stay here I will protect you as well, you will be a strong witch when you grow up." Arachne offered with a smile. Angela grinned and as they reached her room hugged the taller woman's legs and ran into her room. Arachne walked back alone to her throne room to see Mosquito.

* * *

"My lady I'm so sorry this happened while I should've been with you. This is all my fault I'm sorry you must be in so much pain..." Mosquito said tears in his eyes with his head hung low as Arachne layed upon her web throne rubbing her sore arm.

"Now is not the time to be sad, we have won. The kishin is on our side, we should celebrate not cry." she spoke and Mosquito lifted his head with a small smile. "Is the kishin in his room now?"

"Yeahhhh... about that," Giriko walked in, flask in one hand. "Our new guest didn't want his own room... so uh he's in your room sis..." Arachne paused, she didn't really want a "roommate" but she didn't really have a choice.

"Very well, is he stable?" she asked.

"Oh yeah he's _real relaxed._" Giriko said sarcastically. "Even killed three of our men who tried to put him in his own room." He said flatly.

"I'll go see see him now then..." she sighed. Now she must again walk into madness's den, but this time she is the master.


	6. Aunt Arachne

Arachne walked to her familiar room, the big purple doors with jeweled spiders on the handles remained closed. She stood outside the door for a minute hesitating, she didn't know what Asura would do when she entered. As she opened the doors she was greeted with something she wasn't expecting. Emptiness. Asura wasn't in sight and she began to panic.

"A-asura? Where are you, dear?" she asked cautiously poking her head around the room. She closed the doors behind her and thought she saw movement in the darkness. She creeped further to the center of the room trying not to let her heels click. In the corner she finally spotted a curled up figure rocking back in forth with its head tucked into his knees. Without thinking she ran over to him thinking he might be hurt.

"What's wrong, what are you doing in the corner? Are you hurt, do you need help standing?" she frantically asked as she crouched down to look him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Before the woman had time to react Asura grabbed her and yanked her towards him also turning her around to face away from him, and into his arms.

"Eeek!" she screamed lightly for a moment before realizing he wasn't trying to attack her. She sat in his arms facing away from him and looked up and the man holding her.

"Stay..." he said quietly and rather matter of fact. He gently turned her head back down and rested his chin on her soft hair. After a few moments she relaxed and just stared into the dark walls around her and then to the newly installed machine above her bed. It was large and golden but looked obnoxious in her bedroom. It was a moral manipulation machine. It kept Asura calmer and at the same time advanced his power to spread madness. Snapping her out of her thoughts Asura flinched like he was nodding off. She then realized they were in the corner of her room on the floor and instantly wanted to move, her room was clean but they were still on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed 10 feet away.

"Dear," Asura flinched again when she spoke, "why don't we move to the bed so you can rest. I promise I won't leave your side." she said softly. He was quiet for a moment and then slowly released her waist but held onto her hand. He let the beautiful witch guide him along and she sat on the bed expecting him to sit or lay next to her on the other side. But even that was too far away for Asura to feel safe, so he flopped face down on the bed and rested his head down in her lap and put his arms around her waist again. Arachne jumped with surprise and looked down at the resting kishin. She didn't expect this and a small blush flushed her pale cheeks. _I really tamed a kishin..._ she thought to herself. She thought back to when the other witches turned against her 800 years ago... she went to witches mass like normal and she was ambushed. All of her fellow witches wanted her dead and as soon as possible. Her witch's church had turned against her... the gods had turned against her. From that day she swore to find a god that would never leave her, never forsake her like the others. And now she'd done it, she had a god of madness resting in her arms. A sweet smile of victory came across her porcelain face. Not knowing what to do next or where to put her arms, she slowly just stroked Asura's soft black and white hair. After a while he fell asleep and she was getting tired herself. Slowly, she leaned back to lay down and softly fell asleep. Arachne was the happiest she'd been in centuries.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy, Crona had run away from his mother and the school. He had nowhere else to go though. Nothing awaited the frail, 15 year old, pink haired demon child. His mother, Lady Medusa, had despised him for not becoming a kishin. He remembered what his mother said to Dr. Stein, "_What do you do with something you don't want anymore? You throw it away._" She really had thrown him away like trash that only took up space. Crona walked along the desert with Ragnerok yelling and complaining the whole time. Quiet tears streamed down his face like when a tree falls in the forest. He began thinking of Maka and how she said she had enough of his problems and crying, he thought back to their first mission together. That was when Crona had helped defeat the golem, and that's when it hit him. _"If you want, you can have my love Crona." _he remembered what Arachne said before he tried to attack her. Technically she was his only remaining relative as far as he knew. She was his aunt but he never knew her growing up. All he knew was Medusa and Ragnerok who both abused and hated him. Suddenly Crona felt guilty, Arachne invited him to join her family and accept her love and he tried to stab her in return...

"R-ragnerok, do you remember Miss Arachne? What do you think about her?" he asked nervously to his demon partner.

"You mean the sexy goth lady who slapped you? THAT WAS PRICELESS CRONA. YOU LOST TO A LADY WITH A FAN AS HER WEAPON!" Ragnerok began laughing hysterically at the memory.

"But... what did you think of _her._" he continued, "she's my aunt, do you think she'd forgive me and take us in?" Crona inquired with scared eyes.

"How should I know idiot? Probably not but we don't exactly have any other choice, now do we stupid?" he replied sarcastically as he smacked the back of Crona's head.

"So we should?-"

"YES STUPID! JUST GO FIND THE LADY DAMMIT, WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN, WE'LL DIE ANYWAY IF WE DON'T!" Ragnerok screamed cutting Crona's clarification off. Crona nodded and used his soul sensing power to find Arachne. Her soul was similar to Medusa's since they were sisters and he was her nephew so it was easier for him than it would anyone else. Once the boy found her general location he began his journey to find his aunt Arachne.

* * *

Back at the castle.

"Lady Arachne's been in there a while..." Mosquito said to Giriko as they sat in the large quiet dining hall. "What if she's in trouble again with the kishin?" He started to worry.

"Sister is fine... probably." Giriko replied as he set his beer down on the table. "But we should _probably_ check on her... just to make sure..." he said trying to not look concerned in front of Mosquito. The two men got up and started to walk to her room. Mosquito transformed from his small old man form to his tall elegant butler self. When they got to her door they both paused before Giriko said, "knock."

"Why don't you do it? You're supposed to be _the strong one, I'm just a weak old man_." he mocked.

"Fine!" Giriko yelled before cautiously approaching the door. He knocked a few times and stepped back. "Uh why isn't she answering?" Giriko asked.

"My lady are you alright?" Mosquito called but there was still no answer. They both looked at each other with panicked faces before Mosquito slowly opened the door. Inside the room they saw Arachne sleeping soundly on her bed with Asura in her arms asleep as well. Mosquito and Giriko smiled at each other before quietly closing the door.

"That's cute." Giriko said almost whispering. Mosquito nodded and they began to walk back to the dining hall. Before they could, a servant ran up to them in a hurry.

"Master Mosquito, Master Giriko! Someone is here for Lady Arachne! They said she's their aunt?" the servant explained with slight confusion.

"Pinky?" asked Giriko remembering when Arachne first awoke there was a kid Arachne said was her sister's child. Mosquito looked on in confusion.

"Uh, yes sir the kid has pink hair? Should I let them in or...?" the servant replied.

"Uh... whatcha think old man? Sis is tired as hell and busy with that nut case Asura." Giriko looked to Mosquito who was thinking about it.

"Let them in but_ do not take your eyes off of her for a moment. Keep her in a locked room._" Mosquito said to the servant.

"Uh sir I think its a he?" the servant said.

"No way, pinky was wearing a dress and has pink hair for crying out loud." Giriko said. But the servant shook her head.

"Um I'm not sure... I'll just let them in and get them a room... we'll find out eventually." the servant ran back down to where they came from. Giriko and Mosquito went to do their own tasks and investigations.

Now another new guest had joined Arachnephobia. Welcome Crona. :)


	7. Aunt Arachne pt 2

Crona was led to a small but expensive looking room, a few servants showed him inside and then left. Crona noticed they locked the door on their way out. He looked around the room and saw it was mostly purple and black themed with a few gold accents. Ragnerok popped out of the teen's back with a burst of black blood and looked around rambling about how much nicer and posh it was than Crona's old set up at Medusa's and the Academy. Crona ignored him and stared into space at the gold designs on the bed posts to the black curtains covering them. His thoughts were somewhere else entirely, in a custom hell he had made home for himself; his mind.

"HEY STUPID!" Ragnerok smacked Crona hard on the back of the head, "ARE YOU LISTENING?! I SAID WHERE IS THE FOOD IN THIS JOINT?" Ragnerok screamed at his pink haired meister.

"AHH I DON'T KNOW STOP HITTING ME!" Crona yelled as Ragnerok repeatedly punched him for not listening the first time. "C'mon! Lady Arachne's friends said to stay in here and that they'd be back soon so let's just-"

"Wait _who_?" Ragnerok cut him off.

"Uh aunt Arachne's friends?"

"PFFFFT HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THEY ARE HER _FRIENDS_? THEY'RE SERVANTS STUPID. I bet they've never even spoken to her in person. They just follow orders from other servants." Ragnerok cackled.

"But then why would they help her? Only friends help each other right?"

"I don't know, she probably pays them, and she's powerful. Who wouldn't stick with a witch like her? You're either her enemy or her ally. I suggest the ally part." Ragnerok paused, "Plus most of her servants are demon weapons like me right? She created those so she's kinda our mom in a way."

"But mother Medusa created us?"

"She's not our technical mother idiot! But she used magic to make weapons exist. AND THAT SNAKE WOMAN IS **_NOT_** MY MAMA, SHE'S ALLLLLLL YOURS. That crazy blonde just captured me and fused us together with black blood." Ragnerok yelled. The two went back and forth and Crona still insisted they were her friends.

Meanwhile as they argued the servants outside wondered why Crona was talking to himself. As far as they knew they escorted 1 person into the room.

* * *

Arachne woke up quietly and opened her crystal blue eyes. She began to sit up and then quickly remembered Asura in her lap. She looked down to see him still sleeping soundly. She sighed before slowly and carefully moving him and standing to get changed and fix her hair. Before undressing she paused and made sure Asura was still asleep and then changed quickly. A quick glance at the clock showed she had slept in for the first time since becoming queen. Dammit, hopefully Giriko and Mosquito haven't killed each other or destroyed anything while I was sleeping. Silently she left the room and walked to her throne room. On the way Mosquito and Giriko sensed her wake up and went to find her. The two ran down the halls towards their mistress with important news of their new guest.

"Lady Arachne! You have a guest, she- uh they said they're your... you're their aunt." Mosquito stuttered remembering he didn't know the teen's gender.

"_What?_ " She replied in a confused and almost annoyed voice.

"Some pink haired kid showed up saying you're their aunt and they needed to talk to you." Giriko explained. "The kid from the Leow village incident."

"Wait _Crona_ is here??! " she asked still shocked and confused.

"Yes my lady, we had them put in a room until you were ready." Mosquito said.

"I'll go see him now then, show me where he is." Arachne said.

"_Told you it was a boy_." Mosquito grumbled under his breath to Giriko as they quickly walked to Crona's room.

When they reached the room a servant came and unlocked it allowing Arachne inside, she asked to go alone much to Mosquito and Giriko's objection. When she walked in Crona was laying on the bed which he had apparently pushed to the very corner of the room. Slight bruises covered his exceedingly pale face and his pink bangs cut horribly unevenly. He wore an old faded black floor length robe style dress with white details and cuffs. She quietly walked over to the bed and saw her nephew was asleep.

As she approached she sensed the black blood inside him from Medusa. It made him practically invincible if you weren't a very high level fighter. Every cut made on his body turned into black needles ready to kill anyone in their way. Truly a powerful weapon. He didn't look healthy at all despite his power though. His small frame was terribly skinny and pale. Obviously malnourished and abused not to mention neglected. Arachne frowned and sat on the corner of the bed, her long dress flowing off the edge elegantly.

_Why is he here? Crona very strongly refused my offer at the village so why would they change their mind? Maybe the academy wants to use Crona as a spy, Medusa might do that too... Crona went as far as trying to kill me when I offered, even knowing he would lose terribly. Medusa was set on making him a kishin, but his madness has deceased almost entirely. So Medusa is likely no longer in the picture but why on earth-_

"Hi Arachne!" Ragnerok suddenly popped out wide awake completely disrupting her thoughts and startling her. She flinched so hard she almost fell off the bed much to her embarrassment but she wouldn't show it.

"Hrmm...Ragnerok please stop, I just wanna sleep for a few more minutes..." Crona mumbled as he started to wake up and then fall asleep again.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO PIP SQUEAK I RUN THE SHOW." Ragnerok yelled pulling Crona's hair.

"AHHH I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN PLEASE LET GO!" As the pair went back and forth Arachne ran out of patience sitting on the bedside waiting for Crona to notice her. Good grief can't this child even sense the presence of a witch 2 feet away from him??

"**_Ahem_**." Arachne cleared her throat to get their attention. Ragnerok let go and Crona stopped covering his face to look.

"AHHH W-WHEN DID YOU- I'M SORRY UH I- WAIT I-" At the sight of his aunt Crona instantly began panicking and rambling apologies as he quickly and ungracefully scooted to the opposite side of the bed as her. Ragnerok laughed hysterically.

"Crona, you don't need to-" Arachne started, trying to calm her nephew.

"I'M SORRY!" He let out one last terrified apology before she silenced him.

"**_Crona be quiet._**" the spider witch was out of patience, "You are _not_ in trouble. But why are you here?" she asked sternly.

"Oh yeah, well I uh- I didn't have anywhere else to go anymore and I erm- remembered what you said at the village... so I thought I'd come here, that is if I'm still welcome..." Crona miserably stuttered hoping she would cut him off so he wouldn't have to talk anymore and he could just get a yes or no. Arachne simply stared thoughtfully at the display with arms folded. Even Ragnerok stayed quiet.

"Why do you no longer have a place to go?" she asked.

"Ah the academy doesn't... want me anymore and Lady Medusa abandoned me and Ragnerok. I thought I made a friend at the academy... but she... she got tired of all my problems and said to leave her alone." Crona answered with teary eyes looking away from his Aunt.

"I see, so you came here hoping for what exactly?" she replied pretending not to notice his tears and embarrass him.

"Well, I don't know exactly. I just didn't want to stay in Death City and you're my only family left."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a witch or involved with the kishin?"

"No, why would it?" Crona truly was either the purest child or the most damaged. "You're family and you're not hurting anyone so I don't really see any problem or reason to object." At this Arachne smiled and then noticed the bruises on his face again and her smile ceased.

"Crona, how did you get hurt?"

"Huh? Oh this? Its nothing, it was my fault. I made a mistake so Ragnerok hit me to correct it." Crona brushed his messy bangs over one of the bruises to hide it and looked away nervously. Ragnerok proudly grinned and nodded his head rapidly.

"Yep! This idiot thought your servants were your '_friends'! _" The demon laughed hysterically at the thought. Arachne stared in confusion not understanding what they were talking about.

"_What?_ " she asked. "You beat up your partner because they misunderstood something as unimportant as the rank of a servant?" she glared a very wicked face at Ragnerok who shrunk down behind Crona. Her grey blue eyes turned a glowing cobalt.

"Oh well when you put it like_ that..._" before the two could finish their argument a huge crash sounded in the distance. Mosquito and Giriko burst into the room with panicked faces.

"My lady, Asura is awake and not happy!" Mosquito yelled over the loud rumbling in the walls and floor.

"Oh god, Crona stay in your room we'll discuss this later!" Arachne said before rushing to her feet to find the hysteric kishin.

"Aunt Arachne wait I-" Crona's words were cut off by a slamming door.


	8. Sleeping beside the madness

Just a quick disclaimer: NO I WILL NOT BE SHIPPING ARACHNE AND CRONA. She is his aunt and I'd like to keep their relationship a more wholesome one.

* * *

Arachne ran through the halls surpassing Mosquito and Giriko in speed. Asura had waken up and gone on a rampage in her absence and only Arachne's wavelength could calm him down. The sound of screaming servants echoed in the castle. The madness felt like blazing heat waves assaulting the mind trying to consume it in flames.

_Its almost unbearable, if I weren't as powerful as I am this would be dangerous. Mosquito has always been good at keeping his sanity after spending so many years around my madness, but I don't know how well Giriko will handle this. His madness turns into blood lust and rage which is an issue around Asura. I'll need to quickly calm Asura down and in a way that shows my people I'm still the queen that they can trust, I cannot have them thinking Asura is in control or they will lose faith and reconsider Arachnephobia's strength._

As they turned the corner to the main hall they saw Asura suspended in the air by his scarves in a fury.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHO TOOK HER?!" Asura screamed at a small crowd of servants who uselessly tried to calm him down. Arachne was confused for a moment by his words, then she realized Asura was angry because he didn't know where she was when he woke up. In his mind her absence was terrifying and the only answer was someone took her away from him or killed her. When in reality she just woke up earlier than him and left the room on her own.

"Asura! Its okay I'm here!" without hesitation Arachne ran out from behind the corner Giriko and Mosquito hid by.

"My lady!-"

"Boss wait!-" Mosquito and Giriko both protested but didn't move from their hiding place. Asura turned to see Arachne standing below him around 20 feet away. She discreetly activated her madness resonance link to calm him. His scarves froze and slowly retracted and he decended to the broken black granite floor beneath him. His face looked scared and relieved at the same time. Arachne opened her arms and he ran to her for a hug like a scared little kid would run to their mother. With Asura calmed down the servants quickly began cleaning and helping each other. Arachne whispered sweet reassurances into Asura's mind as he held her tightly. After a few minutes she pulled away from him for a moment to hold his hand and begin walking back to their room.

"Aunt Arachne! Are you okay?!" Crona was standing at the other end of the room with Ragnerok in sword form. Asura spun around defensively holding Arachne by the arm. Crona flinched back at the movement and shift of madness. Arachne held back the urge to face palm. She was SO CLOSE to resolving the situation. She carefully pulled Asura closer to calm him down while at the same time shooting Crona a glare to put away the weapon.

"Crona deary, **_please put the sword down._**" Arachne smiled threateningly while Asura's grip tightened around her arm without thinking. She slightly winced at his nails clawing her but kept calm so his nerves wouldn't skyrocket anymore then they already had. Asura's red eyes were locked on Crona with fear, paranoia, and anger. Shaking and sincerely regretting speaking up, Crona lowered his sword trying not to cry or look too pathetic in front of his new found family.

"S-sorry aunt Arachne... are you okay though, uh I'm sorry." Crona said nervously still worried and now feeling a little embarrassed. The teen noticed Asura still holding her arm andand before he could say anything Asura lifted Arachne in the air and flew away. "H-hey wait!" Crona's protests were ignored as they quickly flew back to Arachne's room.

* * *

Once back to the bedroom Asura tossed Arachne onto the bed and layed down in her lap. She softly pet his hair stroking it soothingly.

"Arachne..." his voice startled her since he didn't speak much let alone say her name.

"Yes, what is it dear?" she didn't know what he was going to say or request so her nerves were on full alert.

"Who was that child?" his tone wasn't angry or accusing, just curious.

"That is the demon sword Crona and Ragnerok, he's my nephew. Crona was also a soon to be Kishin. He's the child of the witch Medusa." she spoke slightly formally like she was proud of Crona's many titles.

"Demon sword? So his blood is black then? Interesting." Asura smirked which left Arachne with an unsettling feeling. Even though her and Asura had spent a few days together he still gave her chills from time to time. He seemed entirely comfortable around her though, which is apparent by how he touches and speaks to her like no one else would dare to.

It was already late so Arachne dimmed the lights to a faint soft glow and layed down with Asura to go to sleep. She had a lot of repairs to plan tomorrow after todays incident.


	9. Night alone

Arachne's crystal blue eyes fluttered open to the morning sun. Starting to sit up she realized Asura was still asleep on her chest with one leg draped over hers. She smiled slightly and pet the hair that poked through his scarves. His hair was surprisingly soft and clean. Suddenly the scarves moved to completely reveal his face, red eyes locked with Arachne's eyes.

"Good morning, dear." Arachne cooed in a soft voice. Asura put his head down on the bed in response, allowing her to get up. Arachne stood up and walked to her closet to get dressed. She wasn't shy in the slightest but getting dressed in front of Asura was still slightly unnerving. It didn't help that he stared right at her as she did. After lacing up her dress she went to fix her hair which she didn't get the chance to take down last night. Walking back to the bed she gave Asura a hug and peck on the forehead saying she'd check in on him throughout the day.

* * *

When she stepped out of the room Mosquito was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Lady Arachne." he smiled at her, "the moral manipulation machine is going wonderfully well my lady. We are even ahead of schedule by roughly 6 days. Tonight our forces will head out to obtain brew."

"Excellent, with the magic tool brew we can move this along even faster and even better, keep it out of reaper hands-" she stopped mid sentence as she sensed something. Mosquito stopped too, looking at her confused. All of a sudden a golden snake lunged at the spider witch with fangs ready. She quickly countered it with her fan, hitting its jaw and killing it. It turned to black flaky ashes in the air.

"My lady! Are you alright?!" Mosquito panicked, he didn't sense the snake at all.

"_Medusa... she's coming..._ I'm fine, lets go we have much to do." Arachne stated and continued walking to her throne room, very unphased by the serpent attack. Mosquito on the other hand was mortified by Medusa's snake trying to casually kill his mistress.

* * *

Later that night Arachne, Mosquito, and Giriko sat at the dinner table. Asura was invited but doesn't like leaving his room and declined to join. As usual Giriko made a remark at Mosquito and they began fighting. Later Mosquito and Giriko will head out to battle for brew. Arachne wasn't quite worried about them, she knew their strength but it still weighed heavy on her mind. She knew Medusa's snake was merely a warning, almost a morbid way of saying hello.

_I suppose that's Medusa's way of saying she'll be competing for brew as well... That complicates things, oh well an arrogant brat like her should be easy enough to beat. I could send Asura to battle... no that's a terrible idea. He would destroy everything and kill my soldiers. Its probably best to just keep him here with me. Giriko and Mosquito best not mess this up._

"Boys," Arachne interrupted their fighting, "if you're finished, you should prepare to head out soon."

"Yes my lady." Mosquito stood up.

"Yeah yeah." Giriko walked off to prepare the soldiers Arachne had permitted him to take with them. Mosquito went to check on the boat that would take them to the island.

* * *

After watching the boat sail away Arachne returned to her bedroom where Asura was anxiously sitting on the bed. As usual she greeted him and went to change and take her hair down. She couldn't quite tell what but something was off about Asura tonight. He seemed a lot more interested in what she was doing and watched closely. This was also the first time since her resurrection that Mosquito and Giriko weren't nearby to call if something went wrong.

She brushed her hair out softly so the raven colored locks layed over her chest and shoulders. Slipping out of her shoes and placing them neatly by the closet door. As she started to untie the back of her dress, silent as a mouse Asura was already behind her. She flinched and started to say something but before she could the kishin shushed her. His arms wrapped around her lower waist and he started to kiss her neck. Arachne didn't even know how to react, she couldn't push him off without upsetting him and she didn't know if she wanted to either. Instead she smiled and removed his hands from her waist and to her own hands and stepped away. Still holding her hands he pulled her along, guiding her to the bed. This time she didn't object.


	10. Snakes and Spiders

Arachne woke up the next morning laying on Asura's chest this morning. She recalled what they did last night and couldn't help but smile. She did have to admit that even though Asura started out as a tool for her she did fall in love with him. She liked having someone to take care of and be close with. Not to mention his strength was impressive, he could protect her and her people. When she hooked up with Eibon it wasn't out of love. She just needed an intelligent partner to make magic tools with. That was over 8 centuries ago though. Then the thought hit her, she always wanted a child. It was her dream to be a mother but she never could. It killed her inside when Medusa mockingly announced her pregnancy. There was no time for that kind of thinking now though. Even with Asura she knew she couldn't have a baby.

Arachne got out of bed quietly and went to take a shower and then got ready as usual. When she stepped out of her bathroom Asura was sitting up on the bed. She paused for a moment noticing his shirt. The buttons were halfway done and incorrectly aligned like a little kid had tried to do them for the first time. She sighed walking over to fix them.

"If you needed help dressing you could've just asked me my dear." she smiled teasingly up at him.

"I'm coming with you today." he replied simply. She just continued smiling and fixed his shirt and quickly brushed his hair. She didn't know why he suddenly wanted to accompany her but if he were to, today would be his ideal day since a lot of Arachnophobia's forces are currently deployed so he would be less anxious.

* * *

Arachne continued her duties as normal, Asura quietly hovered behind her like a ghost. She walked through the dark halls when a few Arachnephobia children ran up to her. One appeared to be a weapon. They looked about 6 or 7 years old.

"Mother Arachne, my dad is out fighting right now, I promise he'll make you proud!" the child chirped proudly. The girls friends stood next to her nodding excitedly.

"Thank you my children, I'm sure he will serve us well." She smiled at them and summoned a flower for each of the girls. They ran off giggling happily down the halls, carefully avoiding the spider webs everywhere to not destroy them.

Even though Arachne had no legitimate children, Arachnephobia members often called her mother because of the way she cares for them. Especially weapons, since she was their creator she was a mother to them in some ways. Most members considered her more like their Queen or Goddess though.

"I wish I could promise them that their fathers will return home safely..." Arachne sighed sadly, Asura just stared at her with no response. "Let's go to the throne room." Arachne knew Asura was listening he just rarely spoke. Noisy people bothered her anyway so she didn't mind.

* * *

When she manifested herself on her giant web Asura did the same and placed himself on top of a nearby stone pillar. From the ground you couldn't tell he was even there. There was a creepy presence in the huge stone room. The silence was deafening and it seemed darker than usual. Arachne thought for a moment before saying, "You may come out Medusa, I know you're lurking in the dark."

"My my, no matter how stealthy I am I can never get past you dear sister." The small witch stepped out of the shadows taking her hood off. "It seems you're alone this time though, no henchmen to save you." a murderous grin came across Medusa's face.

_Interesting. She can't sense Asura as long as my madness cancels out his. And from down there she can't see him either. This should be fun._

"You dare come into my palace to threaten me? You always were the arrogant type." Arachne glared at her sister with red eyes full of hate.

"Oh believe me I do dare to do that and more." Medusa summoned her Arrow sword and lunged up into the air to be level with Arachne who still sat calmly on her throne. A vector plate appeared in the air to launch the snake witch strait towards her sister. "**_Time to die little spider!_****_!_** " As she said that she was immediately struck down by Asura. He slammed her small frame into a nearby pillar hard enough to crack it. Coughing up a mouthful of blood Medusa quickly pushed out of his grasp.

"Go away snake woman." Asura's bone chilling voice hissed through his scarves as he shot a demonic spell from his mouth. He barely missed as Medusa jumped out of the way. Fear shot through Medusa's face, she was not expecting the kishin to be here in the throne room. In her distracted state she didn't notice Arachne's webs creeping around the room. Like little silver threads they draped from pillar to pillar until finally tightened in to snatch up Medusa from the ground. It threw her into Arachne's larger web which she had removed herself from. Medusa stuck to its center like a fly.

"Why are you here Medusa?" Arachne said sternly from behind her fan. Asura placed himself back on his pillar.

"Well I sensed Crona here and wanted to visit my dear child. You understand right? Oh wait you wouldn't! Because you can't have a child! Hahaha!" Medusa said so cruelly it felt like a punch in the stomach to Arachne.

"Some mother you are! You abandoned your only son and used him so much he doesn't know what to do without being told! You're not worthy of being a mother its not fair!!" Arachne's voice broke she was so furious and hurt inside.

Arachne just wanted a family more than anything and when she was younger she tried and even went to doctors but they all said it seemed impossible for her to get pregnant. Medusa got it first try and isn't even grateful for her child. All of Arachne's calm dominant demeanor and hiding emotions was gone. She raised her fan and amplified it with her soul wavelength to make one of the most powerful blows ever made. As she was about to kill Medusa, the snake witch smiled and said,

"Now now if you love children so much you'd better not hurt me. This body belongs to a little girl named Rachel remember? Your little kishin friend already did some damage you know." Arachne grit her teeth and dropped her sister from the webs.

"Get out Medusa. If I see you again I will kill you no matter what body you're in." Medusa left immediately, even she knew staying a second longer would have her killed. Her footsteps cascaded into the dark hall before she disappeared.


	11. Memories and Traitors

After Medusa was gone Arachne was left alone with Asura in her throne room. She promised herself she would never cry because of someone else's words. She was trying so hard not to lose control, especially in front of Asura. After a couple minutes of composing herself she spoke.

"Mosquito and Giriko will return soon along with the rest of Arachnephobia, let's return you to our room." Her words were completely calm now. She was a master of self control and pushing down her emotions. Asura nodded and stood next to her as they walked back to their room.

* * *

When they entered Arachne sat him down on the bed and fixed his hair which had been messed up while fighting Medusa. She was very grateful for him stepping in. She was a witch of magic and manipulation not physical combat so fighting Medusa like that could've gone very wrong. She could hear slight cheering outside and assumed Arachnephobia had returned quite happily.

"Mosquito and Giriko should be here any minute so I'll see you tonight dear." she said giving him a kiss on the head. She quickly went back to her throne room where a servant told her Mosquito was waiting for her. Laying upon her elegant web she fanned herself as Mosquito walked in holding a silver case supposedly containing the magic tool.

"I- I have returned my lady..." Mosquito held his head low looking at the case.

"So I see, was the mission a success?"

"Well yes... but-"

"What's the matter? Take it out of its case. I'd like to hold it."

Mosquito sweat and started to look like he wanted to cry. "Well it seems 800 years was too long..."

Arachne lowered her fan and a deep frown came across her face. "What are you saying, Mosquito..."

"Well brew is no longer functional... its useless after being in the magnetic field for so long." he handed the case to a servant who went to bring it to Arachne.

"_I see..._" she held brew turning it over to inspect it.

"I'm so sorry Lady Arachne, this ruins all our plans and scheduling." Mosquito said with his head still hung low. He felt like he disappointed his mistress and Arachnephobia's people had died fighting for no reason. Even Mosquito almost died trying to get the magic tool and now it doesn't even work.

"Lift your head Mosquito. All is not lost, I of course always have a backup plan. After all, the academy _doesn't _know that brew is useless." she smiled cleverly, "Have our members spread the word that Arachnephobia owns control of brew now. The grim reaper himself will shake with fear knowing we have it."

"Ah yes an excellent bluff my lady!" Mosquito looked up at her more hopeful now, he knew his mistress was the smartest opponent in this war.

As they spoke a timid voice interrupted them.

"Uh Lady Arachne... can I speak with you... please." Crona stepped forward shyly looking up at his aunt.

"Yes what is it dear?" Crona's presence surprised her. After the incident with Asura a few days ago she hadn't seen him.

"Well I'd like to... to go kill... I need to kill Medusa." Crona was shaking he was so nervous. Medusa was his mother but he knew she was evil in every way possible.

"... Have you thought this through?" Arachne knew he had, Crona would not have brought this up if he wasn't entirely sure about it.

"I have, I did a lot of thinking and I'm completely sure she needs to be stopped! She shouldn't be allowed to hurt people like that! She's killed so many and made me kill even more!" Crona looked up at Arachne, "But I don't know where I'd even start, even the academy doesn't know where her lair is."

"Fortunately for you I know where she and her fortress are." Arachne smiled.

"R-really? How, no one has ever gone and survived its impossible." Crona thought he would have to do weeks of searching or even try to lure Medusa to him.

"My spiders tell me _everything._ I'll have a map prepared along with supplies for you. I trust you to return home to me in one piece." Though her words could seem cold they were filled with warm intent. She genuinely hoped Crona would come back safely and stronger than before.

"I will! I'll make it back home I promise!" Crona smiled brightly and quickly went to his room. Arachne smiled back at her nephew as he ran off.

"...Are you sure about this my lady, Crona is still just a teenager. The chances of a kid like that defeating the witch Medusa are 100 against 1." Mosquito said after Crona had left.

"He is not a helpless child. He was close to becoming a kishin at one point. Truth be told the odds are completely against him but something tells me he'll make it. I believe in Crona when he puts his mind to something he'll succeed." Arachne manifested herself back on the ground out of the giant web.

"Very well my lady. I'll have the items ready for him before next week." Mosquito personally didn't care much whether Crona survived or not but he knew Arachne would be sad if he died, plus killing Medusa would make one less chore for them.

"I sense the final battle is approaching soon Mosquito... Arachnephobia must be prepared for the reaper and his students. Continue working hard." After that she left to her room again.

* * *

Back at Arachne's room she sat on her bed painting her nails with Asura laying in her lap. The glossy black polish was scented like fresh roses so it didn't bother Asura being close to the smell.

She remembered painting nails with her sisters when they were all young. Arachne had always liked the simple black polish while Medusa liked having complicated patterns and arrows on her nails. Their youngest sister Shaula always put as many stones and jewels on her nails as possible. It was one of the few fond memories Arachne had with her sisters.

She also remembered sneaking out at night while her parents slept. Medusa caught her once and made Arachne agree to take her with her. Shaula was too young to go. It was little memories like those that were the fondest. Then over the years the sisters stopped doing things together, they stopped talking, and began to resent each other. Shaula disappeared completely and now Medusa and Arachne want each other dead.

Arachne's nails had dried so she set the polish aside and turned out the lights. She layed down and Asura layed on her chest. Her pale eyes stared up at the night sky illusion on her ceiling. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

In the dead of night at the servants quarters 7 people in Arachnephobia costumes stood outside. The rest of Arachnephobia was sleeping except a few night guards. The seven took their masks off to reveal Medusa's spies. Eruka, Free, and five Mizune sisters. Medusa stepped out of the shadows and over to them. One of the sisters pulled out a silver case to reveal _the real brew._ At the island while everyone was fighting the sisters had stolen brew and replaced it with a dummy which is what Mosquito brought back. It was identical to the original, the only difference was one didn't work.

"Very good little mice. I'll be off now, continue working for me and I'll remove all my snakes from your bodies." Medusa hissed happily and got on her broom holding brew tightly. "I'll be delivering this to the reaper."

They put their masks back on and quickly ran back inside Baba Yaga castle and split back up. If they wanted to live they'd continue to serve Medusa. When you have demonic snakes inside you, being a spy to survive is worth it.


End file.
